Summer Heat
by mystic2182
Summary: Nathan and Haley make use of their pool.


**Summer Heat**

The air was thick, the heat oppressing regardless of the fact that it was barely eight in the morning. Haley had woken early, her body still on schedule for a school day, even with the first weeks of the summer vacation behind her. She had found it difficult to sleep in, whether it was because of a certain five year old who almost always awoke before 7, or the nine months of early school days, in either case, she had simply found it easier to keep with the routine. Nathan had recently gotten in the habit of rising early as well to grab a morning run before the North Carolina summer day made any sort of outside activity near impossible without finding yourself covered in a layer of sweat.

She had spent most of her life in North Carolina, but still, Haley had never gotten used to the way the humidity clung to you as you walked from your car to the store, making all errands almost impossible unless it was before ten or after the sun went down. And even then, there were nights where the air hung like a blanket, all but suffocating the energy out of you. The summer heat was enough to make her wish for a house in Antarctica.

Thankfully, when they had been house hunting with Nathan's endorsement money looking shiny in their bank account, they had found a house with a pool. They had gotten used to having a pool when they had lived in the apartment building in the early stages of their marriage, and later when they had moved in with Deb. The clear, blue water had been a welcome remedy to those long, hot summer months, and Haley had felt relieved to find a house as beautiful as theirs, with a pool so refreshing and inviting.

Since she and Nathan had helped Jamie get over his fear of the pool, they had spent almost every afternoon relaxing in the crystal water. Haley couldn't even remember the last time she had done her hair or picked out an outfit, instead slipping her hair into a high ponytail and picking out a suitable swimsuit each morning, knowing what her day's events would be. She had accumulated a great deal of swimsuits, varying in appropriateness, all readily approved by Nathan. She glanced down at the modest one piece she wore now, knowing while it was not one he loved the most, it suited the day's activities.

Treading down the stairs, she could hear her son's morning chatter with Deb over a bowl of cereal. She smiled at the constant flow of questions that tumbled from Jamie around a mouthful of cereal and the happy way Deb answered each and every one. "Good morning!" She grinned as she turned the corner, moving quickly into the kitchen.

Jamie turned excitedly from the kitchen counter, slipping down from the stool to wrap his arms around his mother's waist. "Morning, Momma." He gave her a quick squeeze, letting her bend down to kiss his smooth cheek. Released, he scrambled back into his chair to munch happily on another spoonful of cereal.

Deb smiled from behind the kitchen counter, a mug of steaming coffee in her hands. "Good morning, Haley. I just made a fresh pot of coffee. Would you like a cup?"

Haley smiled thankfully at Deb. "I'll grab it. It smells heavenly." She ran a hand along Jamie's back before pulling out her favorite red mug, the one with Jamie's small handprint on the side and his large, uneven signature. Filling her mug, she took a long sip, loving the smell.

"Momma!" Jamie called for her attention, his eyes bright. "Grandma said she would take me bowling today. Even though when I went for Tommy's birthday I didn't hit very many down. She said it was a good day to bowl because it's so hot and that I need to practice if I want to get better. Have you been outside yet, Momma? It's hot." He scrunched up his face.

Haley grinned at her son. "You're going to go bowling? I thought we'd go swimming again." She gave Deb a glance. "Are you sure you want to go bowling?"

"Well, Jamie's been talking about Tommy's birthday party at the bowling alley for awhile now, and since we go swimming almost every day I thought he'd enjoy the change." Deb shrugged her smile quirking up the side of her mouth. She raised an eyebrow slyly, "I figured you and Nathan would enjoy a day to yourselves."

Taking a long sip of her coffee, Haley winked at Deb. "Sounds like fun." Turning to her son, she gave him wide grin. "I think you and Grandma Deb will have a great time bowling. And when you guys get back, then maybe we could have a family game night. We could play your _Wii_. Or how about _Rock Band_? We could make your dad sing." She raised her eyebrow.

Jamie giggled at the idea of his father singing and bounced happily in his chair. "You promise, Momma?"

Haley leaned across the counter to ruffle her son's hair. "Of course buddy. We'll let Grandma Deb enjoy her evening and spend the night together. I think your dad would like that."

Deb smiled gratefully at Haley. "Alright Jamie, let's get you dressed and ready to go. We've got some bowling to do." Grabbing his hand, she led him upstairs to change. Haley cleaned up Jamie's cereal bowl, moving silently around the kitchen.

It wasn't long before they were ready, Jamie excited about the day's activities especially after learning that Skills would be joining them at the bowling alley. Deb had told her they would be home in time for dinner and had left quickly, the front door shutting quietly behind them. Haley could hear Jamie's excited squeals as they piled into the car.

Haley relished in having the house to herself, if only for a bit, and knew Nathan would be home from his workout soon. He had been meeting with Lucas and Quentin in the mornings to train, and already was feeling more confident in his ability. Though he was not back at the level he had been before the accident, he seemed to finally be feeling like he was gaining ground on his recovery.

Dashing upstairs, Haley rifled through her drawers to find a swimsuit a little more appropriate for a chance to spend time alone with Nathan. With a five year old in the house, they had to capitalize on any moments they were given. They had gotten good at making those moments count, whether it was a quickie in the shower before Jamie woke, or an afternoon "nap" when Deb took him to his swim lessons, there were always moments for them to be together.

Her hands settled on her jade green bikini, a suit she hadn't been able to wear in some time due to its limited material. She had always loved the suit, one she had bought for a weekend trip to Florida in the time before Jamie, and knew from experience the affect it had on Nathan.

Slipping out of her modest one piece, she pulled the thin straps of the bikini over her shoulders, fastening the back with a quick, loose bow. The bottoms were small, much smaller than she would ever consider wearing in public, but in the privacy of her own backyard, with her husband as her only audience, Haley felt they were just the right size. Grabbing a couple of soft, oversized towels, and Nathan's black board shorts, she hurried downstairs, wanting to be by the pool before Nathan arrived home. She left his board shorts on the kitchen table with a simple note: _Join me._

Laying the towels out on the two chaise lounge chairs they had purchased shortly after getting the house, Haley settled on the one nearest the French doors, knowing that she would be in perfect view of Nathan when he walked in. Feeling the thick air hanging around her, she hoped for his speedy arrival so they could enjoy the cool water together, as she rubbed a layer of sunscreen on her legs.

Haley heard the faint echo of the front door opening and closing and smiled behind her sunglasses, while her hands continued to rub the lotion into her legs. Counting silently to herself, she had only made it to ten before the back door opened and Nathan came to stand on the patio. "Hey." His voice matched the air that hung thick like a blanket around them.

Haley didn't stop her movements, didn't look up from her task, "Your mom took Jamie to the bowling alley. They'll be home in time for dinner."

She could hear the smirk in his voice, "Don't move." He closed the French doors behind him, undoubtedly to change out of his sweaty work out clothes and into his swimsuit. Haley imagined him running quickly up the stairs, taking them two at a time to quicken his steps.

Less than a minute later he reappeared; his black board shorts slung low on his hips. He walked around her chair to settle into the one beside her. "Need any help with the lotion?"

Haley looked up at him from behind her sunglasses, her smile wicked. "I think I've got this, but I wouldn't mind some help with my shoulders. I'd hate to get burned." She handed him the bottle of sunscreen.

Moving to sit behind her while squirting a fair amount into his hands, Nathan rubbed the lotion into Haley's shoulders, his long fingers moving beneath the thin straps of her bikini, and lower, beneath the clasp of her top. He moved his hands in slow circles, tenderly rubbing the soft skin of Haley's back, earning a low sigh from her lips. She gave him a grin over her shoulder as his fingers traveled lower still, his fingers running along the top of her suit bottoms, the tips of them snapping playfully at the elastic, dipping to caress the silky skin of her ass.

Reaching out to grab the bottle from his hands, Haley wordlessly squirted some into her own hands and leaned over to rub the lotion across Nathan's chest and stomach, her nails trailing softly along the muscles of his abs and then lower to follow the trail of hair that disappeared into his shorts. Nathan let out a long breath, his hand moving to still hers before they could move any lower.

"How about going for a swim?" His eyes took in the way the dark green of her bathing suit highlighted the summer tan she had earned over the last few weeks. The small, skimpy top of her bathing suit pulled low across her breasts, bringing more attention to them then he ever thought possible. His hands itched to tug on the thin straps that held the suit on, to free her completely, and he gave her a long, slow smile.

Haley nodded, taking off her dark sunglasses. "Definitely." Standing slowly, she grabbed Nathan's hand, leading him down the steps into the pool. The cool water brought out a long sigh, her hands skimming the water as it lapped around her calves, her thighs, her hips as she sank lower. She stopped to turn and gave Nathan a long look, her eyes alight. She didn't even have time to move before Nathan was beside her, his hands splayed across her hips, his mouth hot and slanted across hers. Their teeth bumped, their tongues tangled, their lips sucked, and Haley felt his fingers knead into the soft flesh of her hips.

Her hands gripped his shoulders, pulling her self closer to his heat, feeling the soft material of his shorts between her thighs as wrapped her legs low around his waist. He moved them back, his body coming to rest on the bottom step, Haley moving in his lap. She felt him hard, pressing against the inside of her thigh, and she moved against him, swallowing the groan that escaped from between his lips.

Nathan's hands moved higher, fingering the straps of her bikini until they were loosened, all but falling off her shoulders. His mouth left hers to suck on the bend of her neck, the curve of skin, his teeth pulling at the sensitive chord along her throat. Haley bucked once against him, her hot mound pressing deliciously against the hard length of him.

"You feel so good, Hales." Nathan's words were muffled against her throat.

Nathan leaned back, his eyes roaming over her, watching as she took in quick, shallow breaths. Eyes focused on her, his fingers flicked across the sensitive skin of her breasts, circling her nipple through her bikini top with his thumb, and watched the way her eyes fluttered shut.

Haley choked out her words, "Nathan, please." Her swollen mouth closed around a low moan, and he wasn't sure when he had last seen her looking so beautiful. Wanting to keep that look on her face, he moved his head lower to close his teeth around her nipple, causing Haley to pull Nathan's head further into her. His teeth tugged, his tongue flicked across the sensitive bud, as her hips ground against his, harder.

Haley felt the pull low in her stomach, knew the sensations that were building, and she longed to feel his tongue hot across her skin, his teeth scraping. Reaching a hand behind her back, she deftly undid her top, pulling the thin material away from her body, leaving her topless across his lap.

Nathan's eyes drank her in. "Show me what you want Hales. Tell me." His voice was gruff, the tone low against her skin.

Haley brought one finger to her lips, running her tongue up and down its length before she briefly touched it to her nipple, and Nathan's head descended, feasting on the rosy skin. Haley abandoned herself to Nathan's swollen lips and licking tongue, and barely nipping teeth, her hips moving in rhythm with the pulling of his mouth. She moved a hand between them, feeling his hard cock against her stomach, her fingers running along the length of him. He bit playfully at her nipple before moving his mouth to her other breast while his hand moved between them to flick at the sensitive nub between her thighs through the thin bikini bottoms. Haley's eyes shot open as electric shocks flooded her body, her skin heated despite the cool temperature of the water around them. Nathan's hand and mouth continued to work across her skin, sucking and nipping, circling and pressing, and Haley could not stop the loud moans that erupted from her lips, her body all but quaking.

Her hands fisted in his hair and covered his, pushing his fingers harder against her swollen and throbbing clit, her thighs clamping around his hips. Nathan felt his own hips arch up against hers, his cock longing to join her wetness, as she rode her first orgasm. Her stomach clenched, her thighs pumped, her body loving the feel of his hands rubbing against the most sensitive curve of her.

Haley felt her body relax, felt herself ride the intense wave of her orgasm, and knew there were plenty more to be had. Rubbing her hand along Nathan's cock again, she felt him jerk against her. Nathan's hands slipped over her ass, pulling the thin material away, untying the sides to slip it away entirely. She sat naked across his lap, her lips swollen from his, her chest red from his tongue and teeth.

She couldn't wait any longer, but wanted to give him the feeling she was still feeling the tremors from. Moving closer, Haley slid her mouth along his, her tongue demanding against his as her hands move to untie his shorts, all but pulling them down, releasing his hard cock from the material. He lifted them, stepping out of his shorts completely, before sitting once again on the step, Haley still strewn across his lap. His cock twitched just inches from her wet mound, her smooth thighs rubbing against his. Reaching between them, Haley took his cock in her hand, pausing a moment before sliding down on him, inch by maddening inch. The twin sigh that left their mouths were on a shared breath, as their lips slid against each others. Nathan put his arms around her perfect body and they looked at each other, a long deep look. No words were needed, their bodies in tune with each other so completely.

Slowly, Nathan eased himself completely out of her body and guided the underside of his cock deliberately and carefully back and forth across the fiery and moist flesh between her legs. Haley's breath shuddered, her body rippling as he entered her again, pushing into her steadily, pausing between each inch of progress, fighting the urge to sink in to her completely and lose himself. He felt her clench around him, her walls milking him.

No words passed between them as he pulled out again and rubbed himself slowly against the tender, burning wetness of her, feeling Haley lift her hips higher and higher, listening to the rhythm of her breathing quicken and catch. He felt the first unmistakable tightening and lunging of her hips, and only when he heard her begin to cry out again as her body rippled through a second orgasm, did Nathan allow himself to plunge deep inside her and give himself up to the rhythm of their hips. He began to grind his hips into her body without holding back, feeling the waves of his own orgasm join the tightening of hers, his mouth hot across her neck, her hands pulling at his shoulders and arms, her body milking his so completely, he could do nothing but lose himself in her.

Once more he cupped her hips, lifted them, changing the angle in which his body met hers. His eyes met hers, held hers as he filled her, as he drove himself deep within her. She vibrated against him, her hand moving between them to grip at where their bodies met, her fingers swirling over her clit, matching the movements of his hips. He watched her face as he thrust deep, as he took them both past the peak of pleasure.

Haley kept her hands gripped tightly across Nathan's shoulders, her chest rising and falling rapidly with each shallow breath. Her skin felt like liquid, as if she would all but melt into the pool, and yet her whole body was vibrating. She pressed a wet, open mouthed kiss to Nathan's neck and felt a laugh rumble low in his chest.

Pulling back slightly to look her in the eyes, Nathan gave her a slow kiss, his tongue caressing hers. "I love you Haley." He kissed her again, his fingers sliding over her lower back; pulling her tight while he remained settled deep within her.

Arching into his touch, Haley grinned, her tongue teasing his. "I love you too." She rubbed a hand through his thick hair. "Thank god for this pool."

Nathan laughed against her mouth, his hands keeping her body aligned with his, his fingers moving to flick at her swollen clit, his cock twitching yet again within her. She shuddered and bit at his lips, more than happy to enjoy the summer heat together.


End file.
